dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 310: Go Your Own Way
Go Your Own Way is the tenth of twelve episodes in Season Three of DEXTER, and the thirty-fourth overall episode of the series. It first aired 30 November 2008 on Showtime. Summary Dexter, Miguel, and their wives, are eating dinner at a restaurant. The Prados offer to cater Dexter and Rita's reception as a wedding present. On the way home, Dexter grumbles about Miguel, which Rita interprets to mean that Miguel is cheating on his wife, likely with Maria. At the office, Maria tells the department that the bartender that Ellen Wolf had flirted with, Toby Edwards, is a suspect in her murder. Dexter suspects that Miguel likely took one of Wolf's wedding rings as a trophy. Dexter wants to find it, so that he can use the ring as leverage against Miguel. Maria rips into Edwards in the interrogation room, while Dexter and Miguel watch them on a monitor. Edwards admits that he was invited over to Wolf's place the night she was killed, but she didn't answer the door. Quinn confirms that a time-stamped video rules out Edwards as the murderer. Edwards informs Maria that he saw the halogen headlights of a dark-colored SUV near her house that night. Anton Briggs comes into the station looking for Debra and runs into Quinn. When Quinn apologizes for keeping Anton off the books as an unofficial informant, Anton punches him in the face. Anton is doubtful that Debra is serious about their relationship. While Miguel and Maria are drinking wine at her house, they begin to kiss, which is interrupted by Dexter knocking at the door, who wants to limit Miguel's hold over Maria. Meanwhile, Rita discloses to Miguel's wife, Sylvia, about her suspicions with Miguel and Maria. Sylvia drives to Maria's house, just as Miguel and Maria are walking outside. Sylvia accuses Miguel of having an affair, and tearfully tells him, "I'm done." The next morning, Miguel is waiting for Dexter at his donut shop. Miguel believes that Dexter himself sent Sylvia to Maris's house, and tells Dexter that he has crossed a line. Miguel says that his office might conduct an ethics investigation of his sister, Debra, related to her relationship with Anton, contingent upon Dexter's help in the Wolf case. "He has no idea the door he just opened," Dexter thinks to himself as Miguel leaves. Dexter is let into Miguel's house by the housekeeper, under the ruse that Dexter is researching a best man's gift for Miguel. While there. Dexter finds Wolf's ring hidden in a cigar box. He steals the ring and leaves a dry cleaner claim slip in its place. When Miguel comes home to retrieve some of his belongings, he discovers the missing ring. Miguel takes the slip to the cleaner and is given the shirt that he had given to Dexter, which was supposedly stained with Freebo's blood. Miguel then goes to the police station and motions for Dexter to go up to the roof. Prado is enraged. He demands the ring back, and threatens Dexter with search warrants for his office and boat. Dexter tells Miguel that there is no reasoning with him, to which Miguel angrily shouts, "I'll do what I want, when I want, to whomever I want! Count on it!" Dexter responds with, "I will." As Dexter walks away, it is revealed that someone is watching them through binoculars. Miguel, still on the roof, makes a phone call to George King (The Skinner). It was he who was watching from above. Miguel tells King that Dexter is the only person who knows the whereabouts of Freebo. He adds, "If you want Freebo, if you want your money, then you need to have a long conversation with Dexter Morgan." Back downstairs, Dexter, decides that Miguel has left him no other choice but to kill him. Later, Dexter pulls into the parking space at his apartment. As he gets out of the car, his phone rings. When he tries to answer it, someone comes from behind and sticks a black hood over his head. Dexter is pushed inside the trunk of a car, and it drives off. Trivia * In this episode, Dexter is shown playing the video game Halo 3 on Miguel Prado's computer, even though Halo 3 is only available on the Xbox 360. Gallery goyourownway.jpg es:Go Your Own Way Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Indexter